Rainbow Dash x Spike
by Dawn Felix
Summary: For some time Rainbow Dash had been attracted by Spike but she did not care she just thought it was the typical affection between best friends and followed with her normal routine but one day.


**Author's Note: **I'm not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magc.

Hi all the views let just say that this is my another MLP fanfic hope you like it and I know that the fic have some grammars mistakes and I accept criticism as long it say in a friendly mane way but do not expect me to take it seriously.

This pairing needs more love and recognition.

* * *

For some time Rainbow Dash had been attracted by Spike but she did not care she just thought it was the typical affection between best friends and followed with her normal routine but one day.

It was a regular day in Ponyville the town were going about their daily lives, the purple with green spine teenage dragon, Spike was lying on the crass enjoying the fresh air in the environment suddenly, he saw something on the sky flying toward him.

It was a young blue female pegasus flying with a strain rainbow colors and landing at the crass where the purple dragon place.

"Rainbow Dash?" Spike said surprised to see his mare friend, "What are you doing here... Have those jokes are make fun of you again?"

"What.. No!" Rainbow Dash said, "They have not bother me anymore... I actually wanted to see you!"

"Really?" Spike said even more surprised, "Well... Wow I...!" He said as he get up and walk over the blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash looked at Spike with her cute pony eyes.

"Something on your mind Dash?" Spike asked.

"In a way, yes, Spike can I ask you something.. something personal?" Rainbow Dash asked while looking at him.

"Sure what is it?" Spike asked back getting the feeling that this was important.

"Spike... during our years I've been reflecting on the day that you and I shared together as well as my feelings...!" Rainbow Dash said hesitantly.

"Really?" Spike asked, "About what?" He asked.

A deep blush appearing on Rainbow Dash face, "Spike I want you to honest with your answer when I ask you this!" She pointed out while looking into the purple ddragon green eyes.

"Okay..!" The purple dragon, Spike replied firmly with a single nod.

"Here goes!" Rainbow Dash said while taking a breath and exhaling, "Spike... I.. I want... I want to be.. be more than just friends with you... and can I be your One and only?" She asked while deeply into his eyes.

Spike felt the heat run to cheeks and show off a blush on his cheeks while his eyes going wide, "Um... Rainbow?" He asked.

"Y.. yes?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I'd like to answer your questions... but uh...!" Spike trailed.

"What but what... are you rejecting me?" Rainbow Dash asked in a panicked voice, immediately standing up from the purple dragon causing, Spike lean back a bit from the pegasus's outburst.

"No no no no no no.. Nothing of the sort I was going to say if you could ask me in smaller words... My vocabulary is still not that good!" Spike said with a small chuckle on the end.

To Rainbow Dash was a relief she wasn't be rejected, he just needed a better explanation.

"Oh right.. big words aren't your thing I forgot... Sorry for the outburst!" Rainbow Dash apologized.

"It's okay!" Spike replied.

"Alright... What I said before what I meant by more than... just be friends.. I mean I want to be closer to you as your girlfriend!" Rainbow Dash admitted causing Spike to gasp lightly, "And by one and only I mean I want to be your sweetheart or sweetmare so... what is your answer?" She asked once again in a hesitating voice while looking at him.

"Wow!" Spike said in a surprised tone with hints of rising joy, "Just wow this is so...!" He said in a happy voice while looking at her.

"So you accept?" Rainbow Dash asked in a piped voice hoping his answer was yes.

"Of course I mean you're the first girl to ever be interested in me want to be my girlfriend... So of course I accept!" Spike said with a smile, "To be honest..." He added, causing the blue pegasus to have a confuse look.

"After you saving me for those teen dragons and after, Twilight toll me the way you was worry for me... I've been thing about you and us and what would happen if I be in love with you, sure I haven't of it every second of everyday but it has been in my mind, you've pretty awesome to everypony sure you act like a proud and arrogant pony sometime but you're not a bad mare either!" He said with a smile, causing the blue pegasus to smile widely as well.

When Rainbow Dash heard this her heart beat very fast and as a reflection in her moment of happiness, the blue pegasus let her wings open and tackled the purple dragon with a fly leap into his body. Upon collision, the force knocked Spike back off the crass with her along with him.

They hit the crass and both were laughing cheerfully, glad they both accepted each other's feelings, taking this chance Rainbow Dash nuzzled Spike's head and audibly purred out her affection, which he heard and felt it causing him to smile and nuzzle her back, feeling the warmth between them.

"I finally got a girlfriend... Can this day get any better?" Spike asked out from himself and then a sudden idea came to mind, "How about a kiss, on the lips?" He asked.

Rainbow Dash leaned herself up still she was sitting on the dragon belly that was slowly, "Not need to asked me for that!" She said with a grin, making the dragon to blush deeply.

Rainbow Dash lead to the purple dragon face and pressed her lips to the dragon and when the connected, they instantly felt fireworks popping and exploding. They press their lips harder together trying to get more the feeling while they could.

They tried to continue this for as long as possible but the instinctual need for air took full priority, they broke of and inhaled as much as as they could before letting out and intake more all the while looking at each other.

"I'll say, that was my first real kiss but Celestia I had no idea you were that wonderful!" ainbow Dash said while looking down at her dragon boyfriend.

"I could say the same thing about you too!" Spike replied while placing his hands behind the blue pegasus head and lightly scratching between her ears making purr once more, "I could get use to that!" He said to her making her smile.

Rainbow Dash chuckle before look to the sky and see the sun setting down, "Well, it's going to be dark soon we should get home!" She stated while getting up and off of her dragon boyfriend letting him pick himself up.

"Right... besides I still have to get your bed ready for, Twilight's sleepover!" Spike replied as they walk and just before they began to proceed, Spike stop and said something.

"See you on the sleepover?" Spike asked.

"See you there!" Rainbow Dash replied.

And then they walk to the own home.

**The End**


End file.
